


Rituals

by peculiairyties (ItsAiryBro)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet Collection, M/M, Tags and warnings inside
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27077776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAiryBro/pseuds/peculiairyties
Summary: Ch 1- Omegaverse, finger fucking
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 49





	Rituals

Wakatoshi walks into the living room wrapped up in the blanket Shinsuke’s grandma had knitted for him, and Shinsuke immediately turns to see what has him out of bed.

“Shinsuke,” Wakatoshi mutters, flushed and smelling like arousal. “Come to bed?”

Shinsuke smiles at him, placating. “I'll be right there Wakatoshi, go get comfortable, ok?”

Wakatoshi considers his words for a moment before he nods and casts his eyes downward, twisting his hands in the soft material of the blanket, uncharacteristically hesitant. The sight makes Shinsuke’s chest clench with adoration. “Will you come soon?” he asks, and licks his lips.

Shinsuke almost snaps his pen in half. “I’ll come now,” he says, putting away his papers and standing. “Go to bed, darlin’, and I’ll be there in a sec.”

Wakatoshi nods again, mollified, and turns to go back to their bedroom.

Shinsuke spares a quick glance at the clock and decides it’s fine to simply be done for the night. He double-checks the locks and turns off the lights in the kitchen before grabbing a water bottle and making his way to the bedroom.

Wakatoshi is buried under his blanket, but Shinsuke can see his outline where he’s curled up on his side, hugging the giant whale plush Shinsuke had gotten him as their first-anniversary gift.

When he gets closer, Wakatoshi turns around and pulls the blanket down just enough so Shinsuke can see his discontented pout.

Shinsuke laughs softly and sits on the bed, stroking Wakatoshi’s hair out of his forehead. “Did you miss me?” he asks, and Wakatoshi nuzzles into his hand and purrs quietly.

Shinsuke takes his clothes off and gets under the covers, and his hand once again finds its way to Wakatoshi’s sweat-damp hair. After a while Wakatoshi makes the smallest anxious whimper, and pushes himself into Shinsuke’s chest, trying to get closer. Their little cocoon smells warm and comforting, smells like fresh ginger sweetened with vanilla and cardamom. 

Shinsuke chuckles and uses his other hand to grip the back of Wakatoshi’s neck, squeezing gently. “Want me to take care of you, pretty baby?”

Wakatoshi shivers and presses closer, nodding against Shinsuke’s chest. “Please, Shinsuke,” he says, and then after a pause, “I’m pretty, am I?”

Shinsuke smirks into Wakatoshi’s hair when he feels the pull of his smile against his chest. “The prettiest,” he says, hand sliding down Wakatoshi’s back to cup and knead at his round, muscular butt. “You’re absolutely gorgeous, darlin’. You’re always beautiful, but especially now.” Shinsuke slides a finger into his wet, slick-soaked entrance and pulls back a little, just in time to watch Wakatoshi’s brows furrow and his mouth drop open in a muted gasp. “You’re so beautiful when you’re needy for me.”

“Shinsuke.” Wakatoshi whines, but with his deep voice it doesn't pitch as high. It’s the sexiest thing Shinsuke’s ever heard. “I’m so hot, please…”

“I know, darlin’,” Shinsuke purrs, squeezing the back of his neck again. He noses at his forehead and drops kisses along his hairline. “I’ll take care of you. But I wanna enjoy you first, a little bit. And you’ll let me, won’t you—you’ll let me do what I want, and you’re gonna be so good for me, aren’t you, my sweet li’l gingersnap?”

On cue, Wakatoshi flushes, eyes darting off to the side. Shinsuke knows it flusters him when he’s spoken to like that, like he’s something precious and fragile and small. Shinsuke knows he likes it, even if he only ever admits to it in the hazy quiet of post-coital comedown. Shinsuke knows not to tease him about it.

Wakatoshi nuzzles into Shinsuke’s chest again and hikes one leg over his hip. “Yes, I’ll be good.”

Shinsuke kisses the top of his head and pushes two more fingers into his warmth, stretching him, but also just toying with him. “You always are,” Shinsuke says, fondness soaking every word. “You’re always so sweet to me, Wakatoshi.” He notes the way Wakatoshi’s breath hitches with each twist and thrust of his fingers, and decides to make Wakatoshi come just like this.

“I want you to come on my fingers,” he says, and pulls on Wakatoshi’s hair so he can see his face, see his lips twist and eyelids flutter. “Come on my fingers, pretty omega, show me how much you love me.”

The eye contact has Wakatoshi flushing darker, and his gaze flickers away, but without Shinsuke saying anything he corrects himself to look back into his eyes. Shinsuke shifts a little to get Wakatoshi to hike his leg further up, opening himself wider. His wetness runs down the creases of Shinsuke’s palm and onto the sheets, and his expression shifts into something shy as he realises just how much of a mess he’s making. Shinsuke pulls his fingers out and closes his hand around Wakatoshi’s balls, squeezing and rolling gently, and Wakatoshi gasps.

Shinsuke tightens his grip ever so slightly. “Good?”

“Yes,” Wakatoshi responds, and his adam’s apple bobs once. “More?”

“If I take my hand away from your hair, will you keep your head bent?”

“Yes.”

“Good.” Shinsuke lets go of his hair and Wakatoshi stays put just as he said he would, and it makes Shinsuke smile. He drags his hand down Wakatoshi’s side, scratching a little along the way. When he gets to his entrance, he rubs around the rim with three fingers and no finesse, just to hear Wakatoshi make that agonized little noise from deep in his chest.

He pushes all three fingers into his yielding warmth, and Wakatoshi makes another one of those wrecked, soft grunts that’s more a short, forceful exhale than actual noise, as Shinsuke starts moving his fingers faster, going deeper. Through it all, Wakatoshi’s gaze stays fixed, anchored in place by Shinsuke’s own, even if his lashes keep fluttering closed each time Shinsuke rubs against his prostate. 

“So close,” Wakatoshi shudders, one hand clutching his pillow while the other has a deathgrip on Shinsuke’s wrist, on the hand that’s playing with his balls. “Shinsuke— alph— Shin—”

Shinsuke smiles at him, pleased at how sweetly obedient he is, at how he’s trying to look at Shinsuke’s face even if his eyes are almost completely closed. “Let go, darlin’,” he murmurs, squeezing his balls with more force than before. “Let me see how gorgeous you look when you come for me.”

The orgasm crests over Wakatoshi and he gasps loudly and curls closer into Shinsuke, eyes squinting closed as a few tears roll down his cheeks. As he shivers and shudders, Shinsuke reaches for some wipes and cleans his hands off before wrapping his arms around Wakatoshi’s back and pulling him into his chest.

“Feeling better?” he asks softly, gently carding his fingers through the short hairs at the back of Wakatoshi’s neck.

“Mm.” Wakatoshi shifts and nuzzles under his jaw. “I want your knot. Later.”

“Insatiable,” Shinsuke chuckles. “But of course. Sleep now?”

“Sleep now.”

-

**Author's Note:**

> TY Dzesi for the beta!
> 
> Thank you for making it this far! Consider subscribing if you want to see more smut. Not all of it will be Omegaverse, but mostly all will feature a more dominant Kita.  
> If you like UshiKita, take a look at my other UshiKita Series [Warm blood.](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883368) You can also find me yelling about UshiKita on my [Twitter.](https://twitter.com/ItsAiryBro)
> 
> Comments and Kudos are very appreciated!


End file.
